Dark Blue
by comet80
Summary: When Ryan gets kicked out for comming out, he finds himself in many absurd places, trying to get away from the life he knew. He never once thought that he would end right back up where he started. Slash. Ryan Angst.
1. Chapter 1

**_She's hammering out another fic, a new slash fic, and something that there is _very**_** little of. You know what that is? Ryan angst. It's not a oneshot, and I've actually been working on this for quite a while. So, with **We're Tryan this Christmas** finished, a new Ryan angst story. **_

* * *

**Dark Blue**

It started off at dinner that night, and from there it only got worse. It started when Sharpay decided to announce the fall musical and announced the part she was going to get. She wanted me to announce the fall musical plans with her, but I already had big news of my own.

I was going to come out to my parents. I told Sharpay the news before dinner that night, and she was happy for me—in a weird way. She said as long as it didn't interfere with her life, or the theater, then it was fine with her.

At dinner that night, it was time for the news. When dad came to the table, the first thing he did was stare at my hat. "Son," He began, "Hats off at the table." I pulled off my overly glittered hat, and put it on the counter behind us.

"Mom, Daddy, guess what our musical is?" Sharpay exclaimed excitedly, "We're doing _A Chorus Line_! I'm already up for the lead!"

"What wonderful news, Kitten." Mom said smiling at Sharpay as Dad chimed in. "We'll mark it on our calenders tonight,princess."

"I believe Ducky said he had some wonderful news?" Mother said, reaching for some potatoes.

"Uhm,yeah, I did." I replied nervously. It's odd how I can announce something in front of thousands of people, but not announce this in front of my own parents. I saw the look of hope on my dads face, the look as if he wanted me to say I've decided to go out for baseball, or football or something and give up dancing—like I'd ever do that. "Well, um, you see I'm kinda..not..I'm..yeah, I'm gay."

Moms face fell, as she tried to hide her disappointment. She put on false cheer, pretending as if she didn't know the meaning of how gay was used. "Yes, you _are _happy, aren't you Ducky? There isn't a reason to be sad, is there?"

Dad however, knew what I meant. "No, Derby, honey, he's _that_ kind of gay. The kind you see in New York." He stared me in the eyes, and glared. "10 minutes get out."

I knew exactly what he meant, and went up to my room and packed the bare minimum I needed, threw it in the trunk of my car, and drove off not looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I drove out of Albuquerque and ended up in the small town next to it, the one that had all the bars and clubs. I ended up right in the middle of the road with all the gay bars and clubs.

I parked my car outside of a brick building, and went inside, hoping that maybe someone could give me directions to somewhere to sleep. When I stepped inside, however, I found myself smack in the middle of a gay club. How I got in with no I.D, I've yet to understand.

I guess I must of caused a riot or something because the moment I stepped into the club,heads turned, and I was noticed by a tall,brunette boy. He walked over towards me and put an arm around my shoulder. I wanted to say it was awkward,but it wasn't.

"Hey." He breathed in my ear, "Where ya headin?"

I didn't now how to answer, so I simply said" Nowhere." That must have been the right answer, because he took me out back and fucked me. When we were finished, I asked him if he knew of any places to stay, and he drove me back to his house for the night.

He introduced his self as Andi, _insisting_ that it wasn't spelled with a "Y", and also said he'd fucking kill me if he were called Andrew.

I'm not in the mood to die, even though at the moment I think my dad wouldn't give a shit—so I mental noted not to make the slip up.

He must of seemed really desperate, or extremely horny or bored or something, because we fucked again.

And again..

And again..

And yet, again.

We finished around three in the morning from what I remember. I don't remember too much because A, I think he slipped in some alcohol or something, and B, I was too tired to pay attention.

Waking up the next morning I felt oddly refreshed, and in a very rebellious state;I guess I wasn't used to the self-freedom I recently got.

It felt weird to be in a building of a guy I hardly knew, and to be _alone_ in said building. I knew better not to touch or mess with anything, so I decided it would be best to take a shower and get out.

When I got out of the shower, I pulled on the only clean clothes I had, which were so unEvansish, I'm sure I would have been ticketed by the fashion police. Somehow an old hooded sweatshirt got into my bag along with some nicer pants. I guess I didn't pay so much attention to what I was stuffing into my bag;I was just trying to get out before times up.

I reached down to the bottom of my bag, and found the fifty dollar bottle of hair gel from France Sharpay forced me into getting. I wrinkled my nose when I opened the lid off the bottle. I always hated the smell of it; it smelled like Boi's poo.

As a sudden streak of aggression entered my body, I opened the window of the building, and hurled the over priced bottle of gel into the streets below. After hearing the satisfied smashing of glass, I shut the window and walked back to the bathroom.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror as I walked passed and studied my appearance. You could see the roots beginning to show my natural dirty blond hair, patches of bleached blond hair scattered through my hair. I never noticed how out of date my dye job was. I guess it was because my hair was constantly hidden behind hats—which I sadly forgot to pack.

I studied myself some more, constantly concentrating on my blond hair. I was beginning to hate the hideous shade of blond, and felt as if it didn't suit the new emotions I was beginning to feel.

As I was going out the door I caught glimpse of yet another mirror. I knew automatically it was time to do something.

I was going to kill everything Evans like if it killed me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I drove to the only place I could find that was like a drugstore and went inside. I walked along the rows and rows stalling, until I got to the row I was looking for. I went straight to the row filled with thousands of shades and colors of hair dye and examined all the possibilities.

It was exactly what I needed. It was something I wasn't aloud to do with Shar around, and it felt good to know I was one step closer to not being like an Evans. I picked up a color I liked at random, and was about to go pay for it when the sales girl came up to me.

"Tryin' a new look are we?" She asked me, staring at the color I picked. She studied the color, then me. "No offense or anything, but the bleached blond doesn't really suit you."

I cracked a smile. "Thats what I told my sister, before she talked me into it. I'm not really into bright blonds, as much as people think."

"You certainly look like you love the blond, seeing as you have another blond color in your hands."

I looked down at the package I was holding and blushed embarrassed. "Whoops, thanks for catching that or I would have been-well, you know?"

"Blond? Yeah, you would of." I put the blond back on the shelf, picking out another color I liked. She opened her mouth again. "Red? No, no, no, no. Not you. That's' too Drake Bellish for you. Besides, that red would make you look like you dipped your hair in rust."

I picked out another color, seeking her approval. "What about Black?" I asked, showing her the box.

She rolled her eyes. " That's _jet_ black. Everyone who's anyone going 'emo' wants jet-black hair. I think it'd make you look too much like Harry Potter. What about blue?"

"No." I was _not_ going to dye my hair some abnormal color like I was at a freakin pride or something.

She rolled her eyes again. "Jesus, for some gay guy you sure are picky."

"How did you know I was gay?"

"It's called a gaydar, sweetheart. Besides, you were staring at the guy at register five for fifteen minutes straight. She smiled a bit. "You know, with the right amount of shagginess you _could_ pull of black nicely. Better than those stupid emo wannabes, or my stupid cousin. Anyways, I'll ring you up sweetie."

I followed her to her register as she introduced herself. "My names Dani, well, technically it's Diana Rose, but call me that and I'll kill you."

"I'm Ryan." I stuck out my hand to shake hers, but she didn't. "Any who," she began," What brings _you_ here? We don't have many people from out of town."

I told her my situation, and how I was kicked out of my house.

"So, where exactly are you staying? At a boyfriends or something?"

"Something like that, some guy that fucked me last night." I guess he's somewhat of a boyfriend, right?

She let out a laugh. "Oh, Andi? Nah, not boyfriendish. Just good for some gay lovin', if you catch my drift. So, where ya from?" She asked me, smacking her gum.

"Albuquerque."

"For real?" She popped a bubble. "That's where my cousin lives. I'm actually going there this weekend for my little cousin's birthday, turning seven." She said, as she handed me the bag with the dye and a bottle of water. "Though I don't know what the hell to get a seven year old boy. Too bad he wasn't a girl, could of gotten him some doll or something. Do you have any clue what seven year olds want?"

I shrugged. "If it's any help, when I was seven, I wanted tap shoes."

She just laughed. "He's not gay, or interested in dance. He already has himself a 'girlfriend.' You know, the girl he pushes on the swing at recess."

"Yeah, but not all of us are that fortunate with the ladies. I mean, I did have a few 'girlfriends' in elementary school, but nothing big."

"Yeah, sure you did Ry." She laughed. "I'm not talking about girls you went shopping with, or girls you were forced to hang out with, I'm talking about real girlfriends. Anyways," She stretched the word out. "What are some presents that a seven year old boy would like? He's not into basketball, thank God, but other than that he likes sports."

I shrugged and thought back to birthday parties I went to when I was seven, and some of the gifts I got—Well, the ones Shar and I gave. "Um, a baseball bat?" I said, throwing out the first present idea that came to mind.

"That's brilliant Ryan!" She exclaimed, and then turned a little red. "Um, maybe you should get out of line now? I've got other people waiting—but if you want to, you can crash with me, until you get better or whatever. I mean, I know I'm no Andi, but if you'd like to stay-."

I cut her off with my nod agreeing. "I guess, I mean, if you don't mind.."

"No not at all, we can go in just a minute, my boss won't care if I leave early-we never get many customers around this time of day."

"You sure?" I asked, not wanting her to loose her job over me.

"No worries, Ry. My boss lets me leave early all the time; I'm practically family." She explained. "Let me just go tell him."

I've only known her for about an hour and already she's treating me as if we've been friends for years. When she came back five minutes later, she instantly pulled me out of the store. "Where to first, my house to get rid of those hideous shades of blond, or to the mall to get El Spoildo a birthday present?" She stared at my face for a minute, and then decided for me. " You're right, might as well get his crap while we're out."

"..'kay." I followed her out to her car in the parking lot. "Do you think it's safe to leave my car here?"

"Hell yeah, no one's ever touched my car." I looked over at the piece of metal she called her car. "Um, mine's a bit more newer than yours."

"Which one's yours?" She asked, staring into the half empty parking lot. I pointed to the nicest looking car in the lot.

She gave a low whistle, and then looked at my car. "In second thought, we'll both take your car. You drive, and I'll show you the way."

I agreed to that logic, as both of us entered my car. "You buy this?" She asked, feeling the softness of the interior.

"Nope." I cracked a smile. "Birthday present from the parent's, before I came out. My sister has a matching car in pink."

Her eyes went wide" They make cars in pink nowadays?"

"Only for my sister."

"Can anyone say spoiled? Jesus, what do your parents do for a living?"

" Mums an interior designer slash owner of Lava Springs—this club we're members of, and Dad manages some sort of golf course and also owns a portion of the club."

She let out a laugh. "Wow, I wish my mom was that interesting. But no, she just works at this restaurant full time. Nothing glamorous, unlike your parents."

"Believe me, I'd rather have one of them stay home a majority of the time, but they're almost always busy."

"Depressing." She replied as we got to the parking lot of the mall. "So if you're from Albuquerque and your parents own Lava Springs, does that mean you're an Evans?"

"Yeah, and you've heard of my family?"

"Only because I've got family in Albuquerque. Otherwise, I wouldn't know who you were." She walked into some sport store, picking up a baseball bat. It's obvious she didn't know much about baseball, something I'm proud I have knowledge of.

"That one's too big for him, and probably too heavy."

"It is? I thought he'd like it because it was red."

"Color's the last thing you look at in a bat."

"What makes you a baseball genius, mister 'I just freaked out over a pair of designer jeans'?"

"First off, I played baseball until I was ten and I was good at it, it just never had my heart. Secondly, they were black skinny jeans. My sister's anti-jeans for some strange reason, and these were my size. I never get to own anything black that isn't formal wear."

"You've out gayed your self now, buddy." She grinned playfully trying to slap my ass as I jumped away. I fell backwards at my jump, and knocked over some bat, which was the one she insisted her cousin needed. She grabbed it before I could disapprove and paid for it.

"Haha, you loose." She stuck her tongue out at me, as she handed over her purchase.

When she finished paying, she made sure to drag me out of the store, and away from everything designer. She failed when I used a yoga technique to get to a hat store to buy at least one more hat—It was, after all an addiction.

I picked up the cheapest hat that wasn't a baseball cap or winter hat I could find, and paid for it. In a minute flat the tag was ripped off and the hat shoved onto my head. It felt good to have a hat on, even if it didn't match.

Dani rolled her eyes at my hat, but didn't seem to annoyed by it as she instructed me back to her house.

* * *

**_Quick reminder Reviews=Love 8D_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I followed her upstairs to her room, which was really small compared to my room. Her room was the size of Sharpay's shoe closet, and a little bigger than my hat closet. "Anything wrong?" She asked, noticing my stare at her room.

"Nah, it's just smaller than mine, that's all."

"Well, not all of us are rich, mister Evans." She smirked and threw the box of dye at me. "Lets get rid of the hideous blond colors." She said, ripping open the box. "Need help?"

I nodded as she threw my bright orange hat across the room. "Hey, that was my hat!"

"Whatever, we need to hurry and finish this before my mom comes home, she'll freak if I do it in my room." Dani said as she pushed me down to sit. "Stop acting like you've got ants in your pants, we need to hurry. She gets back in about an hour, and this stuff takes time."

She pulled on some rubber gloves that came with the dye, and ran her fingers through my hair. "Ew, did you know you've got some gunky stuff in your hair?"

" I do? Shit, I must have not washed out all the gel."

"Great, so now we've got lesser time than before. Jesus Ryan, next time WASH your hair completely"

I threw a pillow at her, "Yeah, I'm sorry I can't see microscopic chunks of gel in my hair, while I'm in the shower trying not to jack off at what I did the night before."

She burst out laughing as I went to quickly wash out the gel. When I came back she sat me down on the floor and dabbed on the dye, massaging it into my scalp.

"mmm" I moaned playfully. "If you were a guy, I'd totally fuck you."

She just laughed at me as we spent the next thirty minutes waiting for the dye to dry. "You know Ry, if you want to you can come to my cousin's party with us, unless you'd rather stay and fuck Andi again." She grinned

"I would, but I don't think he's interested."

"Oh, come on Ry. He's totally hot for you."

"How do you know? "

"He was that guy at register five, the one you kept staring at. He stared back!"

"Dan, it wasn't that, just a one time thing."

"Yeah, but-" She was cut off of our fight when the timer rang. "Yay, thirty minutes are up! Now, go rinse it out." She ordered me, as I went to rinse it out.

I stopped by a mirror as I entered the room. I defiantly looked different. With out the gel to keep my hair organized, it looked really messy like Troy's, without the hair falling over my eyes and not to mention it was black.

She did a really good job, there weren't any patches of blond like I imagined there would be. She looked over at me and grinned proudly. "Told you I can do it."

"I didn't doubt it. You look as if you dye your hair constantly."

"Not constantly, just when I feel like it." We heard a car door slam, and a voice call out into the house. "Di sweetie, I'm hoome." She sang out. Dani blushed and went down stairs. I could hear the voices.

"Moom, ssh, I have a friend over."

"What kind of friend, sweetie?" She gasped a bit. "A booooyfriend? Where is he, is he cute? What's his name, how'd you meet-"

"No,Mom, he's just a friend.. that's a boy. He was kicked out of his house and I was wondering if he could stay here."

"Certainly, dear. On three conditions. One, he has to get a job; two, he has to pay for any expenses he goes over on;and three, must be home at 3 am."

I could hear her coming up the stairs. "My mom said you could stay, you just have to get a job,pay for going over expenses, and your curfew is at 3."

"That's it?" I asked. It didn't seem like much was needed for me to stay. I didn't know where openings for jobs were, and she knew what I was thinking.

"Need a job? Could work with me." I wrinkled my nose in disgust by habit. I wasn't all for working in a drug store. She must of noticed because she spoke up again. "There's other places. If you take a walk I'm sure you could find some job. You can look this afternoon when I go back to work. Since I left during the morning, I promised my boss I would work the afternoon shift."

I nodded along with her. I don't know what kind of job I should get, nor what they had.

"I'm sure you'll find something fabulous. Sorry we don't have much fancy here." She said grinning, as she ruffled my hair. "It looks better like this. Way better. Leave off the hat, I like it like this." She grabbed my hand. "Come on, come on, come on! Let's go!"

I stared blankly at her. "To where?"

"I want to show you your new room. Then I have to go to work."

"Already? And Okay."

"Yeah, we're walking. It's something we do a lot of in this town."

"Giving gay guys rooms?" I cracked a smile, joking.

She rolled her eyes. "No, walking. It's good exercise. That's why you don't see many fat people here. Plus, we're so close together we don't need to drive everywhere. Only to a few places. Or in the rain."

She pulled me into my new bedroom. It was obviously their guest room or something. Her mother decorated it, obviously, seeing the floral patterns everywhere. Everything was the same color: peach. With flowers every where. The bathroom was no different. You could tell it was meant for a girl.

It made me uncomfortable. I could do pink, I could do glitter. Just not peach flowers. Even though I am gay, the thought of a room with flowers is a little _too_ gay for me. Yes, something can be too gay for me, Ryan Evans.

"Is anything wrong?" She asked, watching me stare at my new room. She could see my eyes staring directly at the flower bed spread.

"It's...fine." I said hesitating the last word.

"No, it's the flowers right? They're overly creeping you out, aren't they?"

I nodded. She laughed. " Everyone who's not my grandma says that. Don't worry, we've got spare sheets. If not, I can always pick some up on my way home. Or you can on your search. Trust me, we want you to feel comfortable. Now, ready?"

I nodded again.

"By Ma! We're goin' now!" She pulled me down he stairs and out the door so we could walk to her work. On the way over we talked about almost everything that came to our minds.

She was beginning to be more of family than my parent's or Shar ever were. Well, maybe not Shar.

We parted our ways when she reached the door of her work, and told me to come back at 7.

So that's when I started to job hunt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I walked up and down the street passing all the different shops. There were so many to choose from. Clothing stores, food stores, some drug store, and so on. I walked up and down just staring at all the shops.

I've never had a job. Never a real one, at least. I did a few baby sitting jobs, and stuff like looking after pets and helping out at this kid acting camp—just nothing that's really a job.

I kept walking until I hit a brick building with a "Help Wanted" sign. I stop and take a look at it, and go inside. It's a familiar building, but I don't really remember it. I'm instantly greeted by some really hot guy. _Really_,really hot.

He looked me up and down. "You here for the job applying? Say, weren't you that guy that was with Andi the other night?"

I nodded, and then realized where I was. I was at the club I accidentally went into. From the looks of it they were looking for a new dancer. And apparently from the looks of the guy who was employing me, I was pretty qualified for the job.

"You're hired. Tips vary, as do hours. You have been assigned the time slot of 11 P.M to 1 A.M. You're aloud to have 2 sick and or personal days a week since replacements are easy to find. You do not work on Sundays as we have a special act every Sunday from 11 to 5. We also suggest you don't use this as your primary source of income."

"Is that it?"

"Yes, and we were required to say the last bit by law. Almost got sued a few years back."

"When do I start?"

"Is tomorrow okay by you? Give you a night to think up your gimmick and or act. Mister..."

"Evans. Ryan Evans."

"And just so you know, it's okay to be a little nervous and intimidated by the men, and all you're really doing is teasing them. Giving them some fun, what some can't get at home. The most important thing is to have fun." He handed me a tote bag with some of the rules and guidelines, along with some DVDs of previous acts, in case I can't think of any. I shook his hand as he kissed me on the cheek and left the store. I knew this wouldn't qualify as a real part time job, and I went to look for another.

I walked along the long rows of shops near the end of the street and stumbled across another "Help Wanted" sign. The building was way more glamorous than the previous as I walked inside. I saw the giant words above me spelling out _Maureen's Dance Studio_ and knew I'd find the perfect job.

I picked up the help wanted sign and took it into the office with me. I knocked on the door.

"Hello? I was wondering if you were looking for anybody?"

The girl, Probably Maureen answered. "Yep, Are you here for a job? Or to sign up for lessons?"

"The job."

"Great, sit down and grab a seat, we'll begin the interview in just a moment." She went to the back room and pulled out an application for me to fill out.

I looked over the application as I filled it out. Most of it were normal questions. You know, stuff like Am I legally a citizen and etc. I filled it out with my best penman ship and handed it back to her as she looked it over.

"So Ryan, You go by Ryan, correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"How long have you been dancing?"

I thought back for a moment. "Since I was about five and a half."

"Really? And you're how old?"

"Seventeen."

"Great, and have you ever had any theater experience?"

I nodded. "My sister and I have had the lead in seventeen school plays, and I've choreographed four of them. We've also been in six local productions of plays and musicals, and have been acting in them since we were three and a half. We started off with some small children parts, then gradually got larger roles."

"I see. Musical experience? Directing experience?"

"Yes. I've been singing my whole life, and have had a handful of singing parts and singing experience. I've also directed _Cinderella_ at a children's camp I once volunteered at. My sister doesn't know this, but I also know how to play the guitar."

"Excellent. And how are you with young children?"

"Fine."

"Excellent. Since you're not old enough to teach the older students how about teaching our youngest age group? They're the three to six year olds and they have class every Monday,Wednesday, and Friday from three to six. Would school be a problem?"

Would it? I didn't know. I haven't been there in a while seeing as I'm not in Albuquerque any more. I shook my head. This is the perfect job, not even school could ruin it.

"No, it won't."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow at two forty-five mister Evans." She shook my hand and let me leave.

I walked out of the building and back down the street. I had a job. Two jobs. It felt good to know I was going to make my own money and not rely on every credit card Sharpay would give me.

I walked back down to the store where Dani worked. I've been gone for about two hours, and I think her shift was almost finished. I walked back into the store as she greeted me.

"Hey, Rylie, any jobs?" I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Rylie? What are we, like five?"

"Shut up. Any jobs?"

"Yep, two."

She squealed. "Yay! Where at?"

"Um,.." I looked at my sheets of paper. "Maureen's Dance Studio, and some gay club as dancer or something."

She just laughed. "So you, Ry. Anyways, you still comin' this weekend, right? I told my aunt Tracy to expect a guest. She thinks you're my boyfriend or something, but whatever."

"I'm still coming. I get two personal days a week for my club job, and I don't work on weekends for the other one. So, I'll be fine."

"Great. I get off in about an hour, so you can just hang around. Oh! I did manage to get you some new bed sheets, so the floral designs won't be so creepy. They're blue,hope you don't mind?"

"Blue's fine. I'm not picky with colors, I just didn't really like the floral print."

"It's alright,Ry. We're not mad at you for disliking the floral print. We'd be shocked actually if you were in love with it." She clapped me on the back. "Just about half an hour, then we'll go. Hungry? We'll grab a bite to eat on the way home."

"Not really. I don't care much for dinner."

She stared at me. "Jesus, you're skinny. Ry,Rylie, you need to eat. We're going to eat out, and you're going to eat. If not, I'll make you."

"How so?"

"Oh, I've got my ways. No promise me you'll eat?"

"Fine, I'll eat some of your junk food. Where are we eating, anyway?"

"McDonalds." She grinned. I scrunched up my nose. I wasn't a fan of greasy fast food, even if I have only ate there a few times.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry none, Ry. It's what we eat here."

"It's shit, though."

"Whatever, Ryan. You're eating it and that's final."

"But it's-"

"Ry_an." _She whined. "Please eat it. Pwetty pweaze"

"Oh, fine." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yay!" She clapped her hands in a very childish manner. She seemed pleased on the fact I was going to eat something extremely unhealthy and unapproved by Sharpay and most dancers.

I thought about crying to protest, using my best acting skills. It used to work as a kid when I wanted something Sharpay had. It still works, actually, if I wanted to be alone, I could fake tears and then get my way. It's childish, but it works. However, I decided against it, it normally worked with my mom anyways. Besides, if I was killing everything Evans like, I might as eat unEvans like.

As soon as she got off the two of us walked to McDonald's, and really that's all we did. We crammed the nasty food into our bodies,and then went back to her house.

We didn't do much when we got back to her house. We just hung around and watched T.V, and then she went to bed.

I stayed up an extra before I went to bed before my first day of my new jobs.


End file.
